Conflict
by xgrangergurlxhaileyx
Summary: Harry Potter's life is now Voldemort free, but he is far from carefree. His wife, Ginny, has come down with a disease from which she may not recover. However, Draco Malfoy, the new Dark Lord, could snatch away Harry's hope in an instant. Will she survive?
1. The Clue

Ginny was floating down the aisle, her long veil trailing behind. Harry smiled as his bride met his gaze. Her eyes, normally fiery, were gentle and, in a way, weak. Harry didn't worry nor care, for he was too preoccupied with nerves. It was their wedding day.

"I do," and they were married. Ginny's veil was gently raised, revealing a soft face and flowing copper hair curled around her rosy cheeks, which Harry took in his hands as he kissed her, sealing his furious love for her. Ronald Weasley was the first to stand and rush to the bride, his sister. However, people soon flooded in and the bride and groom were pushed apart.

Harry Potter awoke from his dream, cursing at himself for not remembering. He had to remember. This memory had been played and replayed in his mind for the key. The clue. The cause. It was something about Ginny that day that was different that he needed to remember.

Harry swung his legs over the bed and went downstairs for coffee. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 4:32. He looked in the mirror that promptly told him to comb his hair, to which he scowled. He heard a loud, racking cough and concernedly walked halfway upstairs, staring at his bedroom door. His wife had been coughing like that a lot, and it worried him. There was also something else about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on; he only knew that she had been like that since the wedding day. This is why he needed the clue.

Harry started to walk back downstairs, counting his steps, and veering left suddenly, faced the wall. He tapped it twice with his wand, and muttered an incantation. A light brown door with a moon-shaped handle materialized before his eyes, though it was no surprise to him. He slipped through the door and beamed at what he saw.

A little boy, about three years old, with blondish hair and rosy cheeks was sleeping with his hand curled around his 'blankie'. A gentle snore told Harry that Joshua, his son, was still asleep. His hair was matted with sweat, and his long eyelashes desperately clung together in bunches. Harry sat at the edge of his small bed and rested his hand on the twisted bundle of blankets. Joshua's hand that was wrapped around the blanket lifted up, and Harry inhaled sharply. But Josh's hand gently drifted back down, yet instead of resuming its previous position, it settled in his mouth. His Chudley Cannon pajamas clashed with his blue and red blanket, but he would not part with his worn out rag.

Harry tiptoed to the door and quietly closed it behind him. It automatically resumed its appearance of the wall. He swayed back into the kitchen, only to find that his chair had been occupied.

Ginny had heard her husband get up, but she continued breathing deeply, as to not disturb his usual morning wanderings. After he had left, she pulled off the covers and put on her fuzzy deep purple slippers. Then pad… pad … pad she slowly walked across the room to the door and put her ear to the lock. She felt a tickle in her throat and couldn't restrain herself. She let out a loud cough before throwing her hands over her mouth to hold it in. Too late! She heard footsteps quickly coming up the stairs. Pad pad pad pad she ran back to the bed and threw herself under. The footsteps stopped and she heard the trickle of the door downstairs melting away.

Ginny opened the door and tiptoed downstairs, as to not disturb her husband and son. She sat in the chair that faced the stairway, and she heard Harry crooning to their son. 'I hope he doesn't wake him,' Ginny thought severely. No way was she dealing with a three-year-old at five in the morning. Her head snapped towards the stairs again as she heard the click of the door closing. 'Please don't come down here,' Ginny silently hoped. Wishes, of course, are hardly ever granted. Harry shuffled in.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Harry sincerely asked.

"No," Ginny lied.

"Good. I heard you cough. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny lied again. They usually were honest with each other, but Ginny got defensive and secretive when it came to her illness.

Harry noticed the glow from her eyes was gone. He almost slapped his forehead. THAT'S what was different. Her weak, gentle eyes. He shook his head, lost in thought. 'It can't be that. Why would her eyes have anything to do with it?'

"Honey? Are you alright?" Ginny's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

"Eh? Oh, yeah, just thinking." Ginny grinned slyly, and countered, "About what?" Harry had to laugh.

"Don't wake Josh!" Ginny fiercely whispered, though her eyes were dancing, almost back to normal. "He has a long day ahead of him. He always gets so tired at Burrow.

Harry grinned mischievously. "So do I."

Ginny laughed, however. "Well, I'm going to back to sleep for my remaining 2 ½ hours before we go. Are you coming?" Ginny asked, though hoping he wouldn't so she could hog the bed.

"No, I think I am going to read Hermione's medical book she got us for our wedding." Harry replied. Ginny, however, was far from congratulating herself.

"Going to apply for a job at St. Mungo's?" she wondered aloud.

"No, just going to bore myself to sleep," Harry carefully said.

Ginny shrugged and clambered upstairs while Harry flipped through the symptoms index to 'E '. "Eyes, eyes, eyes," Harry scanned the page. He gasped a sigh of relief as his search was unsuccessful. Or so he thought. Before closing the book, he started flipping to 'F' for no apparent reason. He turned the page, and right above 'F' in small print was 'Eyes….page 283'

In a mad frenzy Harry turned to page 283 Symptoms. He scanned for 'Eyes' and found it. He read: 'If eyes have turned grey, changed shape, or dulled down, then it could be a case of pregnancy (pg. 201), a dragon bite side- effect (pg. 143), or the rare traconis vaximous (pg. 509).

Harry decided it was definitely pregnancy, but she hadn't gotten a baby bump or morning sickness. He flipped to page 509. He gasped at what he read:

Traconis Vaximous is a rare disease that has only resulted in death. The only treatment is in the egg of the extremely reclusive Bronicous Beetle Dragon, which only lays one egg a year, and only 3 eggs have been recovered in the past 50 years. One has hatched, the other broken, and the last is priced extremely high. The symptoms include a continuous cough, a low blood pressure, and dulling eyes.


	2. The News

br / br / br / br / 

Harry gasped and broke into a cold sweat. He couldn't tell Ginny…he wouldn't! He felt light-headed and laid down on the couch. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks and a rock in the bottomless pit that was his stomach. He wanted to die instead of her, but he knew that there was no hope. He eventually cried himself to sleep. br / br / br / br / 

br / 

"Harry? Harry wake up! We're going to be late! HARRY!!" Ginny screeched. She had Joshua on her hip and was shaking Harry awake. "You have," she checked her watch, "approximately ten minutes to get up and ready. My mum will have a cow if we aren't there. And you know that Joshua wants to see Ron and Hermione." br / br / br / br / 

br / br / 

Harry wiped the sleep out of his eyes and took Josh away from Ginny. "Hi, honey! Are we going to go see Grandma today?" br / br / br / br / 

br / br / 

"Yeah, we gonna go see Uncle Won and Aunt Her….Her…Herm…we gon' go see Aunt," Joshua said excitedly. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / 

Harry chuckled at his son and handed him back to Ginny. He rambled up the stairs to go take a shower, when he heard Ginny's racking cough. A lump rose in his throat as he remembered what was wrong - his wife was going to die. He rushed to his room before the tears came. After he had closed the door, his dam broke and his tears flowed freely as his shoulders gently shook with sobs. He ran to the shower and practically ripped off the curtain as he fell into the freezing water. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / 

After his shockingly cold shower, Harry put on a false smile before skipping down the stairs. He was halfway there when he heard the shatter of broken glass and a gasp from his wife. He ran now, his smile wiped off his face as worry hit him. br / br / 

br / br / 

However, Ginny had only backed up into a cheap vase. Harry gasped as he saw that Ginny had wandered to the far corner table and read the page that Harry had torn out that contained the heart-breaking information. Ginny looked at him, sobbing and shook her head.

br / br / 

"Gin? Are you alright? Look, I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Harry apologized over and over, his shoulders now shaking with sobs, too. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / 

Joshua looked from his mom to his dad and back again, obviously confused at the family matter. "Mommy? Don't cwy!" he implored as he wiped a tear from his mother's eyes. "What's da matter? Are you and daddy sad?" br / br / 

Ginny weakly laughed at her son's unknowingness. She set him down on the couch and ran to Harry, squeezing him as her eyes flooded.

br / br / 

Joshua got off of the couch and started tugging on his mother's robes. "Mummy? Hold me. I wanna go see Uncle Won and Aunt Herm…Aunt. I wanna go see Aunt," he was begging to leave now. br / br / 

She nodded at him and looked at Harry. "Am I going to die, Harry? Is this it?" br / br / 

Harry shook his head and sobbed. "I don't know, Ginny. Don't give up. Don't die, please," Harry was ready to fall down, exhausted from sobbing and overwhelmed by grief. br / br / 

Ginny sniffed and held her head high. "I will not die. I will live, Harry. Come on now. Let's go to the Burrow." br / br / 

Ginny pointed her wand at her face, and all signs of crying disappeared. After Harry had done the same, Ginny picked Joshua back up, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow," and green flames enfolded her. br / br / 

Harry smiled as he briefly saw his son's eyes grow wide as they began spinning, but then they were off. Harry turned and looked at his house for the last time in what would be a long time.

br / br / 

The Potters would be staying at the Weasley's house for about a month or so. They had to plan a wedding for Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Neville had finally asked Luna to marry him, and Molly Weasley had gone ballistic. She had already planned the blueprint, so to speak, and all they needed was the dresses, the suits, the food, and finally, they needed to set up the backyard so that it was fit for a wedding.

br / br / 

As soon as Harry arrived at the Burrow, he ran up to Ron's old room to find Ron. He knocked on the door, his weight shifting from foot to foot as he waited anxiously for the usual 'Come in!' It did not come. br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Harry cautiously turned the doorknob and walked in. Ron wasn't in the room, so Harry rambled over to the ever-orange bed to lie down. He fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. The posters of the Chudley Cannon Quidditch team smiled at him. Harry turned over, but the posters were everywhere. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Harry sighed and swung his legs back over the bed. He wasn't in the mood for happy people. He wanted the whole world to cry for his wife. For heaven sakes, she was slowly dying as people were celebrating. He cursed the happy sun and the happy clouds. He cursed the flowers and birds and bees. His world was grey. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Ron didn't suspect anything when he pushed his door open, but there Harry was, glasses in hand, looking out the window. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

"Am I interrupting something?" Ron shot nervous glances around the room, knowing that Harry could have a very nasty temper sometimes. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Harry's head snapped out of his daydream and he glared at Ron for disturbing his thoughts, but he replied, "No. No, I'm fine. I'm great. Fine. Did you see Joshua? Lovely day, isn't it?" br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Harry was pointedly changing the subject, realizing that he couldn't tell anyone of Ginny's illness. Not yet. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Ron stared and shook his thoughts out of his head. "Um...yeah, Josh is with Hermione. And, yeah, great day. Did you get enough sleep last night? You look really tired. Is something wrong?" Ron could tell that Harry was preoccupied with his thoughts. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Harry felt a tickle in his throat and his eyes stung with tears, so he shook his head at Ron and rushed out of the room, locking himself in the bathroom. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Later that day, Joshua was playing with Hermione in the front room. "Her-my-oh-knee" Hermione was teaching Josh to say her name. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

"Er-my-mee" Joshua struggled. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Hermione laughed and ruffled his hair. "Yes, Er-my-mee is right." br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Joshua beamed at himself and said, "Yeah, I'm Dossie." br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Hermione burst out laughing and said, "Okay, Dossie." br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Joshua frowned and said, "I'm not Dossie!" he got much quieter as he said, "I'm Dossie." br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Ginny giggled at her son's inability to even pronounce his own name. She called the rest of the family into the room. "Joshie! Hermione! Harry! Ron! Everyone, come here!" br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Harry rambled into the living room to find everyone there. He looked confusedly at Ginny and pulled her to the side. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

"What are you doing?" Harry inquired. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

"We have to tell them sometime! They're family." Tears fell down her face and she impatiently flicked them away. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Harry nodded at his wife's distressed call. He felt his own tears on his cheeks and waved them away with his wand. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the living room. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

"Mom, everybody, we have an announcement to make." br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Molly Weasley shrieked and hugged her daughter. "Oh, my goodness! What shall we name the baby? Girl or boy? I thought you looked bigger, dear," Molly continued as she patted her daughter's stomach. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Ginny looked mildly hurt, but deeply amused, but very depressed all at the same time. "Mom, we aren't having a baby. And it's not fat, it's muscle." br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Harry fought not to laugh at Mrs. Weasley's shocked face. "You're…not? No? Oh, dear. Silly me," she said with a false giggle. "What's the big news, then?" br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

i 'Poor Molly,' /i Harry thought as the smile melted off of Mrs. Weasley's face when Ginny told her the news. Everyone was sobbing, now. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

"Mom, I'm going to die." br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 


	3. The Door

br / br / 

br / br / 

Harry looked around the room. Everyone but Joshua was crying. He felt his own warm tears fall like the rain, and soon, there was a tiny puddle by everyone's feet. Joshua looked at his family and their puddles in disgust. He squirmed, and Hermione put him down. He ran out of the room, but no one moved to follow him. A few moments later, he came back with a paper towel. Everyone lightly giggled as he squatted down at each person's feet and wiped up the puddle, occasionally leaving to get a new paper towel. When he came back from throwing the last one away, he frowned at the newly-forming puddles, especially the one by Harry and Ginny. br / br / 

br / br / 

Joshua groaned and stomped his foot. "Gu-uys, stop," he inhaled deeply, "CWYIN'!!!!" br / br / 

Everyone roared with laughter at Joshua's impatience. The puddles grew no more. br / br / 

br / br / 

br / br / 

br / br / 

br / br / 

Later that day, Joshua was eating….the wedding cake. Molly shrieked, and Harry ran into the room. He had to suppress a laugh at what he saw. Joshua was covered in white cake, with a frosting pink rose on his chin. Harry couldn't help himself. He felt his chest burst, and he roared. He wiped the rose off of Joshua's chin and stuck it in his son's mouth. br / br / 

br / br / 

Molly looked at him incredulously. Harry was wise enough to dodge the glare that was being shot at him. Hermione and Ron walked in, hand-in-hand, sending mushy looks at each other. "Eeeeew," Joshua giggled. Both heads snapped to Joshua, and Ron burst out laughing, Harry joining him. Soon, everyone but Molly was laughing out loud, the kitchen roaring with sound. Arthur Weasley rambled through the door, home from work. He took one look at Joshua with his hands full of cake, and had a sudden urge to run. br / br / 

br / br / 

Molly had plopped down on the chair after sending a letter to Neville and Luna. After Arthur had walked through the door, she started laughing, too. At first, it was a nervous twitter, but soon, it was a full belly-laugh that only Molly was capable of. Arthur looked at her like she was crazy. Shaking his head, he rambled up to his bedroom. br / br / 

br / br / 

After Hermione had regained her breath, she flicked her wand, and the cake was again, perfect. "Oh, my. He certainly takes after Fred and George," Molly reasoned. "Speaking of which, they should be here soon." br / br / 

br / br / 

At this, Joshua's eyes grew wide. "We gon' see Uncle Fwed and Uncle Geowge?" br / br / 

br / br / 

Hermione giggled and said, "Yes. Fred and George are going to come see you." br / br / 

br / br / 

Joshua beamed and hurried to the fireplace in the living room, where he knew that they would be arriving. br / br / 

br / br / 

A few hours later br / br / 

br / br / 

"Ginny, can you come here, please?" Harry called from in the basement, just before dinner. br / br / 

br / br / 

Ginny pushed open the door, revealing a beaming Harry. "I've already told your Mother that we will not be there for dinner," Harry began. "We are going somewhere else." br / br / 

br / br / 

Ginny giggled and pulled him into a kiss. As they broke apart, Harry laughed. "You haven't even seen the surprise, yet!" br / br / 

br / br / 

Ginny giggled again, and slipped her petite hand into his large, strong one. He led her deeper into the basement, Ginny coughing from the dust. Harry suddenly looked concerned. br / br / 

br / br / 

"I'm sorry. We should turn back. I didn't think…" Harry was interrupted by Ginny, however. br / br / 

br / br / 

"No, it's fine. Let's keep going," Ginny argued. Despite his efforts to pull her back up the stairs, she continued on. They finally came to the landing; Ginny was a little disappointed at what she saw. br / br / 

br / br / 

It was a small basement, with a phonograph in the corner and a sheet on the floor. Ginny broke from Harry's grasp and walked to the phonograph, brushing the dust from the ancient machine. She turned so Harry would not see the small tear running down her face. She did not know why, but she was expecting…more. br / br / 

br / br / 

Ginny pointed her wand at her face, so Harry wouldn't see. Her tears disappeared, and she turned back to him. "Wow, Harry, some surprise. My own basement! Maybe we can transform it into a room for Joshua!" Ginny teased. br / br / 

br / br / 

Harry shook his head and beckoned her back over. She cautiously shuffled back over to him, not knowing what to expect. He turned her back towards the phonograph, and pulled her down. br / br / 

br / br / 

She plopped down on the ground, and he joined her, crouching. Taking her hand, Harry led Ginny's to the sheet on the ground. He pulled his hand away from hers and looked at her expectantly. br / br / 

br / br / 

She warily pulled on the sheet, revealing a small trap door. br / br / 

br / br / 

It was a beautiful oak door, with images carved into it. She marveled at the running unicorns and exquisite elves, and all the magical creatures that you could imagine. br / br / 

br / br / 

Ginny threw herself into Harry, knocking him over. He squeezed her, and they laughed. br / br / 

br / br / 

"Well, are you going to open your door??" Harry inquired, after they had gotten back up. br / br / 

br / br / 

Ginny hesitated, and then turned back towards the door. Kneeling down, she rested her hand on the golden handle. She lightly pulled, and wondered at how easily it came up. br / br / 

br / br / 

Looking down, she saw another stairway that led into darkness. Now very hesitant (she was afraid of the dark), she turned to Harry, who gave her an encouraging look. br / br / 

br / br / 

As she began the descent into darkness, she wondered what she would find. Her foot finally hit solid ground. She called back up to Harry, "There's nothing here! I can't see a thing!" br / br / 

br / br / 

"There's a door, look around for it!" was her reply. br / br / 

br / br / 

She waved her hands around, feeling stupid, and finally hit another door. She ran her hand over it until she found a handle. This door, like the trapdoor, opened easily. She stopped when it was open midway, however, for she heard something behind her. br / br / 

br / br / 

"Harry!" Ginny yelled up the stairs. She lighted her wand, just for comfort. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and with a lurch, whirled around. The warm smile of her husband greeted her. "I'm right here. Now let's check out what's behind your door." br / br / 

br / br / 

Ginny gasped a sigh of relief at her husband's gentle words, and waved the light from her wand. Again being enfolded in blackness, she turned to Harry for comfort. He took her hand, and pulled her to the door. br / br / 

br / br / 

"Open it, now." br / br / 

br / br / 

Ginny obeyed, closing her eyes, and pushed open the door. br / br / 

br / br / 

"Well, you have to open your eyes, too!" Harry exclaimed. br / br / 

br / br / 

Ginny looked at the floor and opened her eyes. Following Harry's finger that was on her chin, she raised her head. br / br / 

br / br / 

Ginny's breath caught in her throat and she nearly fainted at what she saw. br / br / 


	4. The Surprise

br / 

br / 

Ginny walked into what looked like a forest. Oak and redwood trees were everywhere, and there were bushes and shrubs along the forest floor. Ginny swore that she heard birds singing. Looking upward, she saw the sun poking through the trees. She walked a little ways into the forest when she saw a clearing. She walked through the brush, and came upon a mini-meadow. Near the middle was a large oak bed with a sage green cover. She couldn't resist-she ran her fingers along the vine pattern, pausing at each rose and lily. After admiring the cream canopy, she turned to Harry with tears in her eyes. "It's just like in my dream. How did you know?" Harry blushed. br / 

br / 

"I'm a fairly talented Legilimens. Please forgive me, Gin." br / 

br / 

She shook her head in disbelief. "Forgive you? Are you kidding? Harry! Look at this!" She hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank you so much." br / 

br / 

Harry pulled away from his wife, and grabbing her hand, led her away from the bed. He stopped at a redwood tree that was larger then the rest. Pulling her to the other side of the tree, he revealed his next surprise. br / 

br / 

Ginny gasped as she saw the stairway in the hollowed tree. There were rails with vines entwined all the way up, with little white flowers placed here and there. Her mind immediately snapped to her bedspread, and she smiled. She pulled her mind back to the stairway and began stepping up the wide stairs. She tripped, and saw a sage green carpet leading all the way up, reminding her of a red carpet in a king's palace. Beaming, she continued on. br / 

br / 

She came out in another clearing, but she heard the faint sound of running water. Following her instincts, she rushed towards the sound. What she saw made tears sting her eyes. br / 

br / 

There was a lagoon with a shimmering crystal-blue waterfall. She curiously peeped behind the waterfall and saw a dirt floor with a toilet in the corner. She assumed that the small pond at the bottom of the waterfall served as a bath, and the waterfall was a shower. She again turned to Harry, and his smile confirmed her belief. br / 

br / 

With much regret, Ginny left the lagoon, only to discover another redwood tree with an identical staircase. Running this time, she took two stairs at a time. Like the other staircase, her foot hit grass. She glanced up and saw a small bed, just Joshua's size. The bedspread was a plain sage green, and Ginny noticed a balcony in the corner. She pulled herself out its door and gasped as she saw the ocean's waves crashing below. Now worried, she turned to a surprisingly calm Harry. "Don't worry…it's charmed so nobody can fall out." Ginny sighed in relief. br / 

br / 

Walking back into the room, she was strongly reminded of a room in a Muggle movie that Hermione had described to her. It was called 'God of the Rings' or something. br / 

br / 

Ginny floated back down the stairs and was hit with a suspicion. "Harry, where are the walls? There were walls in Joshua's room, but it would take potentially powerful magic to make it a whole forest!" Harry just smiled. br / 

br / 

"Ah, Ginny, you forget that I have Hermione on my side." Ginny laughed. br / 

br / 

If what she had already found wasn't enough, she came to a cliff overlooking the same ocean in Joshua's room. The cliff was a ways from her bed, but not very far. She supposed that the same charm had been cast on it, so she didn't worry when she saw the romantic dinner that lay waiting for her near the edge of the cliff. br / 

br / 

Walking over to the oaken table, she admired the candles that were lit. The wax that had melted down the sides had formed a rose, and she inhaled the sweet sea breeze. Harry took the seat opposite her, and they stared at each other for several minutes before beginning on their Veal Marsala. br / 

br / 

After their romantic dinner, Harry had one more surprise. He led Ginny back to the bed, and brought her to the chest at the end. Opening the oaken lid (which had the intricately carved designs of the trapdoor-fairies, unicorns, and elves), Harry revealed yet another sweeping staircase with the sage green rug and vines in the rails. br / 

br / 

Right before the couple hit the bottom, Harry whirled Ginny around to face him. "Ginny, I love you. You know that, right?" br / 

br / 

"Oh, Harry. Of course I know that, and I love you, too." br / 

br / 

After pulling Ginny into his embrace and kissing her, Harry turned Ginny back down the stairs. Ginny gasped when she reached the bottom. br / 

br / 

Her feet hit warm sand, and she found herself on the bottom of the cliff that they had eaten on. Harry's hand entwined into Ginny's fragile fingers, and they both enjoyed a walk along the beach. br / 

MUCH later br / 

Upon arriving back to the basement, Harry covered the trapdoor with the sheet once more. He led her back up the stairs, and pulled her into the living room of the Burrow. br / 

br / 

"Momma! Daddy! Where were you? I was," Joshua took a breath, "waitin' for you." br / 

Joshua yawned and reached his arms up towards Ginny. br / 

br / 

She picked him up, and, after explaining everything, went back into the basement. br / 

br / 

By the time they came into the forest, Joshua was asleep and all was dark. Well…not everything. The stars shone brightly above, and there were candles in the trees. This was to Ginny's pleasure, though. She was almost afraid of walking into the forest in the dark… br / 

br / 

Upon putting Joshua into his new bed, Ginny retired to her own meadow. After the long day of news, tears and fears, Ginny felt a small glimmer of hope, and there was peace throughout the night. br / 

br / 


	5. The Game

Ginny awoke the next morning to a gentle breeze. She heard birds singing, and the sun was high. Her thoughts immediately shot to Joshua, and she found the tree that led up to his bedroom. After running up the stairs, she quietly tip-toed into the bright, sunny room. Joshua was snoring lightly with his hands under the sage and crème pillow. She giggled as he muttered in his sleep, and she lightly tousled his blonde hair. i Blonde… /i Ginny thought, i Just like Harry's cousin. /i It was indeed strange that he had ended up with blonde hair, but she didn't fret. There was blond hair a few generations back, in her family. Ginny's thoughts, however, were interrupted by an urgent need to try her new toilet out.

After a lovely breakfast of bacon and eggs at the Burrow, Ginny floated back into her room to take a shower. She hummed as she pushed herself up the tree and into the lagoon. She was greeted by many green weeping willows' leaves skipping by her in the wind. After stripping, she slipped into the surprisingly warm and clean pond. She sighed and conjured the shampoo. The waterfall was, indeed, a very nice shower. A thin sheet of water fell onto her head, and the shampoo washed out of her hair in an instant. After finishing cleaning herself up, she swam a little bit, finding that in one area of the pond, Japanese Koi swam in circles. She giggled as they swam by her feet, tickling her horribly. She only hushed her laughter when she heard Harry waking up and climbing the stairs to the bathroom. She giggled to herself and hopped out to get dressed. He arrived just as she finished pulling her shirt over her head.

"Hello, beautiful. Did you sleep well last night?" Harry hugged her.

"Yes, indeed. I was sleeping on a cloud, you know."

Harry laughed. "That's good. But, uh, I need to take a shower so…"

Ginny nodded and left. She decided to go wake Joshua up, so she hummed all the way to his bedroom and lightly shook him awake. "Mama, I don' wanna get up," he complained tiredly. "It's still night-night time."

Ginny laughed and pulled him up into her arms. She cautiously climbed down the stairs with Joshua on her hip, and she walked up to the bathroom. Luckily, Harry was in his bathrobe.

"Ooh! I'm sorry! I forgot!" Ginny looked like she would rather like to run out. Harry just laughed.

"Ginny, we're married. Besides, I'm dressed!" He held out his arms as if to show his bathrobe, which promptly began to fall off. Ginny giggled and politely turned around as Harry prevented it from falling down any more. "Alright, you can turn around."

Ginny turned around, to find Harry and herself face-to-face. She lowered her head, and went to turn, but Harry caught her in a kiss. Ginny giggled to herself and pulled away. Suddenly, she was serious. "Are you sure that…that it's not contagious?"

Harry understood why she was concerned, but shook his head. "I don't care. I don't even know if it is. Probably not, but I would die for you."

Ginny smiled and let Harry pass her to go downstairs. She set down Joshua and began to pull him under the waterfall, but he responded with a chorus of protests. "I don't wanna get wet, Mommy. I wanna go night-night." Ginny laughed and pulled him all the way inside and got him undressed.

Joshua was still protesting, but Ginny pushed him into the warm water, and his complaints were silenced. She noticed that the bottom of the pond had risen, so the water was up to Joshua's waist. i This is too good of Hermione, /i Her head snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Joshua giggling. She saw that he had found the Koi, just as she had, and was playing with them. She only stopped when he began pulling them out of the water.

After fighting shampoo into his hair and a lot of struggling, Ginny was done giving Joshua his bath.

Fred and George had sent an owl to the Burrow telling them that they wouldn't be there today, which was yesterday, so they were coming today. Joshua was over-excited and was currently running around in circles next to the fire place, until it turned green. Josh knew what was coming next, so he sat down as close as he could, waiting for his favorite uncles to appear. Surprisingly, Joshua was the only one who could tell Fred and George apart. Fred came first. "Uncle Fwed!" Josh cried jubilantly. George came back, looking huffy. "Fred, you always go first. It was my turn." The twins often fought about who would come through Floo first, for they loved to see Josh before the other brother. George snatched Josh away from Fred, but only to the little boy's delight. When the twins started playing a sort of tug-of-war with Joshua, Ginny intervened. "Now boys, don't rip my son in half, please." Fred and George laughed and brought Joshua up to their bedroom to show him their latest product. Young as he was, Joshua understood and loved them all. Ginny went outside upon hearing the familiar explosions from the upstairs bedroom

Harry watched Ginny sneak outside, and promptly followed. He caught up with her, and they walked hand-in-hand to the broom shed. Ginny pulled out Harry's old Firebolt, and he pulled out his new LightningSpark 3000. Of course, Harry was faster, but Ginny had gotten a lot better. They didn't play Quidditch, per se; they just saw who could catch the snitch first.

Ginny was in the lead, but Harry was following closely behind. Soon, they were ear-to-ear, so she gave him a playful shove. He zoomed to the left, catching him off-guard. He started to fall, but Ginny did a back-flip and landed under him just in time. He fell onto her broom, hands around her waist. "Brace yourself!" He heard her voice against the wind. She suddenly jumped off the broom, startling Harry, but he quickly grabbed the broom handle in front of him. Turns out, they were three feet above the ground. Ginny laughed at his surprised look when she showed him the snitch that she had caught quite gracefully. "You lose…again."

Harry groaned and shook his head. They had made a deal in their little game. If Ginny won, Harry would have to watch Joshua while Ginny brought fifty Galleons into Diagon Alley to get what she pleased. Of course, they had PLENTY more gold, but Joshua could be a handful. In turn, if Harry won, Ginny would have to rub his back for half an hour. He hadn't gotten a backrub in years. "Ginny, can we change the deal?"

She laughed. "Not on my part. And only a minor change on your part."

"I dunno…it's kind of big." Harry was serious now. "Ginny, if I win, you have to stay alive long enough for us to see our grandchildren grow up."

Ginny gave Harry a pained expression and began uncontrollably sobbing onto his shoulder. "Harry…"

Harry hugged her tightly and led her inside.

Later that evening, the family was enjoying a dinner of mashed potatoes and gravy. Fred and George were showing off their latest product, which made the eater giggle uncontrollably, until swallowing the green candy. Then, they would begin crying until eating the red candy. From there, they would be too happy, until swallowing the blue candy. This candy made the taker faint again and again until swallowing the yellow potion, which would make the cycle repeat. The only thing that stopped the cycle was the purple potion.

The family laughed at all of Fred and George's stories of the test-takers' and the customers' reactions.

Nobody noticed when Harry slipped into the living room and by the fire. Nobody saw him take a handful of Floo powder and toss it into the flames. And nobody heard when he whispered, "Saint Mungo's."


	6. The Attack

Harry came swirling out of the fireplace on the first floor. He quickly passed a man who was upside-down in midair and using a chair as an anchor, a woman who had sprouted many heads, and a young girl who was repeatedly doing back hand-springs. A bored-looking brunette witch was lazing back in her chair. Harry walked right up to her. "What?" she yawned.

"I need to see your best healer immediately," Harry said.

"Sorry, but Healer Fletchinger is busy right now. Can I make an appointment?"

"I need to see him NOW!" Harry was losing his temper, which made the witch tremble. It was then that she noticed his scar.

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Potter. Let me bring you to him." Another witch immediately took her place as she led him up the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

Harry shook his head, signifying that he wasn't ready to speak. They hit the fifth floor and stopped. "Isn't this just a shop and tearoom?" Harry asked.

"Saint Mungo's goes much higher than just five floors, Mr. Potter," was her reply. "Oh, and I'm Lisle, by the way." Harry nodded and waited for something to happen.

The witch pulled out her wand and tapped it on one of the tables, which began changing into a set of spiraling stairs. After they had reached the top, the stairs melted back into the table at the bottom. Harry tore his eyes from the table to take in his surroundings. He was in a tiled hall that looked like all the other halls in the hospital. She led him up another flight of stairs and pulled him into a messy office with a small desk. "Wait here," Lisle said simply. She left.

Not long after, a weathered old man entered the office and offered his hand. Harry shook it briefly and automatically began. "Healer Fletchinger, I need your help. I think my wife has Traconis Vaximous."

Much to Harry's surprise, Healer Fletchinger laughed. "You're kidding, right?" Harry shook his head solemnly. Fletchinger's laughter ceased immediately. "Does she have a continuous cough? What about low blood pressure? Dimming eyes?"

Harry nodded to each question. The revered Healer fell back into his chair, his head in his hands. "You know the only cure, right?" Harry again shook his head. "Where can I find this dragon?"

"You should try Romania. That's where the eggs were recovered."

Harry then asked the question that had been bothering him ever since finding out what Ginny's illness was. "How much time does she have left? I mean, before she…she…you know."

Fletchinger gave Harry a pitying look and replied, "How long has she had it?"

"Well, she had her dulling eyes since…well, since three years ago when we married."

Healer Fletchinger suddenly looked urgent. "Are you sure? That means she has…" he calculated, "only a few months, maybe weeks left. Harry Potter, for all I know, this is the longest someone has lived through it. She could be dying as we speak!"

Harry, in disbelief, backed out of the office and began running down stairs as fast as he could. The hidden staircase opened as he came to it. He apparated as soon as he hit the ground floor.

When Harry appeared at the Weasley's, he was definitely not prepared for what he saw. Death Eaters had surrounded the house, and Harry had difficulty slipping by through a gap unnoticed. It was luckily dark. Harry heard curses and hexes being shot, and saw people dropping to the ground. Obviously, the Aurors had arrived. Harry jumped through a window, and he knew what to do. He ran immediately down to the basement. Ginny and Joshua were on the beach, hiding in a cave. Harry searched and searched until he heard Ginny whisper, "Harry? Is that you?"

Harry joined them and immediately said, "Ginny, they're here. How, though?"

"I know, Harry. You won't believe this, but Draco Malfoy was leading them. The rest of the family is out fighting them."

"We have to get out of here, Ginny." He took Ginny's arm and she picked up Joshua, resting him on her hip. They ran and ran until they were next to the front door of the Burrow. "We can't apparate, Joshua is too young. Ginny, I want you to hide with him back in the bedroom. I need to go fight."

Ginny nodded, and though worried, she grabbed the family clock and ran back down into the basement. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. He heard Remus Lupin's shouts of "_Petrificus Totalus_" and Molly's cries of "_Sectusempra_!"

He worked his way through many Aurors, all while dodging curses thrown in the wrong directions. Harry finally came to a Death Eater that wasn't fighting. "_Avada-_" Harry was quicker. "_Expelliarmus_!"

The Death Eater's wand flew away, and Harry promptly stunned him. He then moved on to the next Death Eater, which was obviously an old and worn Bellatrix Lestrange. She strutted up to him and flicked out her wand.

"Harry Potter. How I have longed to kill you for the Dark Lord, but you ruined me when you killed him. Ah, vengeance is sweet," she laughed maniacally.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. How I have longed to kill you. But you ruined me when you killed Sirius Black. No, revenge is sweetest," Harry retorted.

Bellatrix laughed. "Are you mocking me, Harry Potter? That will be the last thing you ever do. Besides, my dear cousin got what he deserved."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Bellatrix's eyes widened, but then she fell to the hard ground.

_Harry…_ Harry heard his name on the wind. "Sirius? Is that you?" _Harry…_ He suddenly felt happier than he had ever felt in his life. He knew that he was in his godfather's ghostly embrace.

Neville appeared out of nowhere quite suddenly.

"You killed her, didn't you? I would've liked too, but thank you," Neville looked very somber, for he had been denied the glee of avenging his parents.

"You may still be able to…" Harry had noticed that Bella had been getting up.

"Harry Potter. You are foolish. You think that I did not make one or two Horcruxes myself?"

"Lestrange…" Neville growled.

"Is that you, Longbottom? Ah, how sweet. Are you seeking vengeance as well?"

"Aren't you down to your last Horcrux, Lestrange? Let's see, Voldemort had six, and you're lesser than him and he wouldn't let you be as good as him, so you would have five? Let's see…McGonagall got you first, then Remus. I believe Bill Weasley got you last year, and then Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry got you now, so…no more Horcruxes left, are there?"

Realization suddenly dawned on Bella, and she began to scamper away. Not fast enough, though. She forced her last breath, and then Neville killed her.

Harry left him alone to enjoy his parents' embrace, as he had felt Sirius'.

He realized that he had been fighting for a while, so he ran back to the Burrow. Ginny was waiting at the front door, which Harry slammed and locked behind him. "I thought I told you to stay in the room!"

"But Harry, the clock said you were dead!" Ginny had indeed been crying.

"Come here, the clock is wrong." Harry hugged her and Joshua, who she had been carrying.

Suddenly, the front door blew open. As the smoke cleared, Draco Malfoy swooped in. "Potter, how nice to see you. I see you have started your own dear family. Tut-tut, a blood-traitor like Weasley? Come, come, now! You vanquished the Dark Lord! You can do better than that," he pointed at a horrified Ginny.

"Malfoy," Harry seethed. "Get out."

"Oooh still got a temper, have we? We can't raise the children like that!"

"Tell that to your father! Oh, wait! You can't, because I killed him along with the rest of your family!!"

"I will ruin your life as you have ruined mine!" Draco disappeared, but not before yelling, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

His wand, however, wasn't pointed at Harry…or Ginny. Instead, it had been pointed at Joshua, who, to Ginny's anguished cries, fell limp in her arms.Harry came swirling out of the fireplace on the first floor. He quickly passed a man who was upside-down in midair and using a chair as an anchor, a woman who had sprouted many heads, and a young girl who was repeatedly doing back hand-springs. A bored-looking brunette witch was lazing back in her chair. Harry walked right up to her. "What?" she yawned.

"I need to see your best healer immediately," Harry said.

"Sorry, but Healer Fletchinger is busy right now. Can I make an appointment?"

"I need to see him NOW!" Harry was losing his temper, which made the witch tremble. It was then that she noticed his scar.

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Potter. Let me bring you to him." Another witch immediately took her place as she led him up the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

Harry shook his head, signifying that he wasn't ready to speak. They hit the fifth floor and stopped. "Isn't this just a shop and tearoom?" Harry asked.

"Saint Mungo's goes much higher than just five floors, Mr. Potter," was her reply. "Oh, and I'm Lisle, by the way." Harry nodded and waited for something to happen.

The witch pulled out her wand and tapped it on one of the tables, which began changing into a set of spiraling stairs. After they had reached the top, the stairs melted back into the table at the bottom. Harry tore his eyes from the table to take in his surroundings. He was in a tiled hall that looked like all the other halls in the hospital. She led him up another flight of stairs and pulled him into a messy office with a small desk. "Wait here," Lisle said simply. She left.

Not long after, a weathered old man entered the office and offered his hand. Harry shook it briefly and automatically began. "Healer Fletchinger, I need your help. I think my wife has Traconis Vaximous."

Much to Harry's surprise, Healer Fletchinger laughed. "You're kidding, right?" Harry shook his head solemnly. Fletchinger's laughter ceased immediately. "Does she have a continuous cough? What about low blood pressure? Dimming eyes?"

Harry nodded to each question. The revered Healer fell back into his chair, his head in his hands. "You know the only cure, right?" Harry again shook his head. "Where can I find this dragon?"

"You should try Romania. That's where the eggs were recovered."

Harry then asked the question that had been bothering him ever since finding out what Ginny's illness was. "How much time does she have left? I mean, before she…she…you know."

Fletchinger gave Harry a pitying look and replied, "How long has she had it?"

"Well, she had her dulling eyes since…well, since three years ago when we married."

Healer Fletchinger suddenly looked urgent. "Are you sure? That means she has…" he calculated, "only a few months, maybe weeks left. Harry Potter, for all I know, this is the longest someone has lived through it. She could be dying as we speak!"

Harry, in disbelief, backed out of the office and began running down stairs as fast as he could. The hidden staircase opened as he came to it. He apparated as soon as he hit the ground floor.

When Harry appeared at the Weasley's, he was definitely not prepared for what he saw. Death Eaters had surrounded the house, and Harry had difficulty slipping by through a gap unnoticed. It was luckily dark. Harry heard curses and hexes being shot, and saw people dropping to the ground. Obviously, the Aurors had arrived. Harry jumped through a window, and he knew what to do. He ran immediately down to the basement. Ginny and Joshua were on the beach, hiding in a cave. Harry searched and searched until he heard Ginny whisper, "Harry? Is that you?"

Harry joined them and immediately said, "Ginny, they're here. How, though?"

"I know, Harry. You won't believe this, but Draco Malfoy was leading them. The rest of the family is out fighting them."

"We have to get out of here, Ginny." He took Ginny's arm and she picked up Joshua, resting him on her hip. They ran and ran until they were next to the front door of the Burrow. "We can't apparate, Joshua is too young. Ginny, I want you to hide with him back in the bedroom. I need to go fight."

Ginny nodded, and though worried, she grabbed the family clock and ran back down into the basement. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. He heard Remus Lupin's shouts of "_Petrificus Totalus_" and Molly's cries of "_Sectusempra_!"

He worked his way through many Aurors, all while dodging curses thrown in the wrong directions. Harry finally came to a Death Eater that wasn't fighting. "_Avada-_" Harry was quicker. "_Expelliarmus_!"

The Death Eater's wand flew away, and Harry promptly stunned him. He then moved on to the next Death Eater, which was obviously an old and worn Bellatrix Lestrange. She strutted up to him and flicked out her wand.

"Harry Potter. How I have longed to kill you for the Dark Lord, but you ruined me when you killed him. Ah, vengeance is sweet," she laughed maniacally.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. How I have longed to kill you. But you ruined me when you killed Sirius Black. No, revenge is sweetest," Harry retorted.

Bellatrix laughed. "Are you mocking me, Harry Potter? That will be the last thing you ever do. Besides, my dear cousin got what he deserved."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Bellatrix's eyes widened, but then she fell to the hard ground.

_Harry…_ Harry heard his name on the wind. "Sirius? Is that you?" _Harry…_ He suddenly felt happier than he had ever felt in his life. He knew that he was in his godfather's ghostly embrace.

Neville appeared out of nowhere quite suddenly.

"You killed her, didn't you? I would've liked too, but thank you," Neville looked very somber, for he had been denied the glee of avenging his parents.

"You may still be able to…" Harry had noticed that Bella had been getting up.

"Harry Potter. You are foolish. You think that I did not make one or two Horcruxes myself?"

"Lestrange…" Neville growled.

"Is that you, Longbottom? Ah, how sweet. Are you seeking vengeance as well?"

"Aren't you down to your last Horcrux, Lestrange? Let's see, Voldemort had six, and you're lesser than him and he wouldn't let you be as good as him, so you would have five? Let's see…McGonagall got you first, then Remus. I believe Bill Weasley got you last year, and then Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry got you now, so…no more Horcruxes left, are there?"

Realization suddenly dawned on Bella, and she began to scamper away. Not fast enough, though. She forced her last breath, and then Neville killed her.

Harry left him alone to enjoy his parents' embrace, as he had felt Sirius'.

He realized that he had been fighting for a while, so he ran back to the Burrow. Ginny was waiting at the front door, which Harry slammed and locked behind him. "I thought I told you to stay in the room!"

"But Harry, the clock said you were dead!" Ginny had indeed been crying.

"Come here, the clock is wrong." Harry hugged her and Joshua, who she had been carrying.

Suddenly, the front door blew open. As the smoke cleared, Draco Malfoy swooped in. "Potter, how nice to see you. I see you have started your own dear family. Tut-tut, a blood-traitor like Weasley? Come, come, now! You vanquished the Dark Lord! You can do better than that," he pointed at a horrified Ginny.

"Malfoy," Harry seethed. "Get out."

"Oooh still got a temper, have we? We can't raise the children like that!"

"Tell that to your father! Oh, wait! You can't, because I killed him along with the rest of your family!!"

"I will ruin your life as you have ruined mine!" Draco disappeared, but not before yelling, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

His wand, however, wasn't pointed at Harry…or Ginny. Instead, it had been pointed at Joshua, who, to Ginny's anguished cries, fell limp in her arms.


	7. The Funeral

Harry glared at the lid of his son's coffin which possessed breath-taking beauty. Elves and unicorns, and many other magical creatures that also adorned the door to the Potters' room. Yes, Harry had certainly spent a bundle of money for the small box, but Harry loved his son, too. As Harry stood and stared at the coffin, a tear trickled down his cheek, until he was pulled onto a chair in the Ministry of Magic by Ginny, and the funeral for Joshua Thomas Potter began.

"We have all been contemplating the loss of the young Joshua Potter. He was full of love, laughter, and joy. Some of you may have been graced with his presence. For those of you who haven't, you will never know what you missed. I had the privilege of meeting this young man, and he didn't deserve to die. We see people today, taking their own lives, but Joshua loved life. He loved his family, and we will miss him dearly. The time is now yours to say goodbye to Joshua Potter, and perhaps a few of you will express your feelings, and reflect on treasured moments you had with this beautiful baby boy," Ernie Macmillan, Minister of Magic, closed with these words, and then sat down solemnly.

Fred and George wrestled to be the first to speak, and George won. He walked slowly up to the podium before beginning. "Josh was my nephew, but I loved…love him like a son. I don't think anyone understood me better, except maybe Fred," George smiled at his twin before continuing, "Anybody who has been to Diagon Alley and entered our humble shop would have seen Joshua playing with our inventions, even recommending some of them." George paused for a moment, and then chuckled at the memory of Joshua throwing Skiving Snackboxes at a few of the customers. "He was…is…my only nephew. He deeply loved life, and he certainly shouldn't have…didn't deserve to die. The person who murdered him, Draco Malfoy," a few people gasped, "…is the lowest you could get, killing a child, nay, an infant. Joshua taught…teaches…an important lesson. The lesson is to cherish what you have, because in a few moments, it could be lost. One moment, Joshua was relieved to see his father alive, celebrating and giggling. The next, he was dead in my sister's arms." Ginny burst out crying, and Harry, sobbing as well, comforted her.

George continued slowly but surely, "Life is what we make it, and Joshie made it the best. There isn't anyone who loved life more, yet his was deprived of him. There will always be somebody that will attempt to put you down, or hurt your feelings. Don't give in. Don't kill yourself like we see people doing today. It would be a disgrace to Joshua's memory, because you didn't ignore the offender. You gave in, and Josh wouldn't have wanted that." George gasped at his use of past-tense. Joshua's death finally hit him like a sword in the heart, and for the first time in his life, a small tear trickled down George's cheek.

He nodded his closing at sank back into his chair. Fred, to everyone's surprise, was also crying, and he didn't get up. George didn't protest, though. He was to busy resisting the urge to run out of the Ministry.

Neville got up instead. He, too, was sobbing. He struggled to walk up to the podium, but he finally made it. "It's all my fault," he sobbed, "If I had killed Bellatrix Lestrange like I should have, before Harry saw her, he wouldn't have taken so long to get back to the house, so Ginny and Joshua would have had more time to go back into hiding." Neville was bawling, shoulders shaking with sobs. "I'm so sorry, Harry." And without commenting on Joshua, he sat back down.

Harry was next to get up. "It's not your fault Neville, it's mine. I should have trusted that you could have killed Bellatrix on your own. I'm sorry I underestimated you. Joshua didn't deserve death. Nobody deserves death, well, at least no good person. Draco Malfoy should have died in his place, and I hope that Joshua's big, beautiful brown eyes will haunt him forever." Harry hurried to sit back down. Ginny, who was sobbing beyond comprehension, got up.

"My baby…my baby boy," Ginny sobbed, glaring at the coffin that enclosed her son. "Nobody deserves to live more than him, nobody. He…he died with a smile on his face, loving life, but embracing death with happiness. The only time I think he ever cried," Ginny paused to take a deep breath, "Was when he was eager to see his family. He never complained, always laughing. I think the last time he laughed was when he was…when he was hugging his…" Ginny broke off before continuing through her tears, "Hugging his daddy. Joshua loved everyone. I'm sure that if he didn't die, he would be hugging his enemies, and giggling with Dementors," Ginny laughed at old memories of her son. She shook her head, pulled back into reality. "He…he should have been here. Should…should anybody have a child after this, treasure them. Hold them close, for they could be lost at any time." She, like Harry, hurried to sit down.

After Luna, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Remus, Arthur, Mad-Eye, and Tonks had all spoken, it was time to say goodbye. Ginny got up first and took her time. She rubbed the coffin's lid, tears spilling down her cheeks. One tear fell astray, staining the coffin forever. She smiled at the designs and frowned at the picture of him on top of the coffin. It was a picture of Joshua when he was somber and quiet. "That's not like him at all!" With a wave of her wand, a picture of Joshua eating the wedding cake replaced the old one, emitting giggles from many in the audience. Harry said a short goodbye, and so did Neville, George, Luna, Molly, and the rest, except for Fred. He was the last in line, and he was still there when everyone had left. His tears, along with Ginny's, stained the beautiful lid.

He smiled at the moving picture, and walked away, but not before patting the lid and saying, "Goodbye, buddy."

i Bye-bye Uncle Fwed… /i 


	8. The Preparations

br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Two weeks after the funeral, the Weasleys had much to do. The wedding was in a couple of weeks, for goodness sakes!! First, there was the dresses and robes and all the clothing. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Luna wasn't very picky about her dress. "The new article in the Quibbler featuring ways to have a great wedding says that dresses aren't what is important." Neville shook his head proudly. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

"Luna, I want you to get the best dress you find, whether the Quibbler says to or not." With that, he leaned down and kissed her. She laughed and grabbed the pot of Floo powder, and in an instant, she, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly had all left. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

As they walked down the bright street of Diagon Alley, Luna suddenly stopped and stared at a dress in the window of a large store called 'Witches Bridal - We want to make your wedding i magical /i '. The dress in the display window was a modest, short-sleeve gown with a vine pattern teasing the bottom and crawling up the stomach. A white shawl wrapped around the mannequin gracefully. Luna gaped at the dress. "That one it is, my dear," Molly laughed. Luna, in a daze, nodded slowly. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

"Luna, we have plenty of money!! You are going to get a separate reception dress," Ginny egged her on. Luna walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, where's your plainest dress?" Hermione sighed and shook her head. The cashier, however, looked pensive. "First shelf on the far left." br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Luna walked over and admired the plain beauty of the gown. It was truly simple, the only design was a mock tear with stitches on the side of the dress. That and two small bows. With a diamond bracelet and a small tiara, Luna would look marvelous. So, with the wedding and reception dress bought, only the bridesmaid dresses remained. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Luna, Hermione, and Ginny met up with Gabrielle Delacour and Lavender Thomas, previously Brown, while Molly went to get some more food for the wedding. After introductions and greetings were exchanged, they set off for Madame Leonora's Dresses for Formal Settings, a store founded by the same witch who created Witches Bridal. "I really don't have a color planned out…in fact, I want you all to separate. Pick out a dress of your liking, and meet me in the dressing room. You aren't allowed to see each other until the dresses are bought," Luna pushed them into the store. With that, they said a goodbye and disbanded. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Hermione ran straight to the maroon dresses. She looked and looked until she finally found a dress with little design, only tons of lovely dark-red satin. Satisfied, she set off for the dressing room. Luna gaped at how lovely she looked. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Meanwhile, Ginny started looking for something that was unbearably simple. She knew that the bridesmaid wasn't supposed to look as beautiful as the bride, and that wouldn't be exactly be easy for her to even compare to Luna, but she wanted to be sure. She finally settled on a lavender, silken dress with a shiny top-half and an empire bottom. She walked out of the dressing room, and Luna clapped her hands in delight. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Gabrielle, being as high-maintenance as her sister, was looking for the most expensive dress in the whole store. She decided on a peach gown with a sweeping empire bottom. Luna worriedly looked at the price tag. Molly came in and said to buy it. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Lavender was not much better than Gabrielle. She didn't care about prices, she wanted the most beautiful dress in the store. She found a simple sky-blue dress that had a full skirt, and though it was simple, it spoke for itself. Luna just nodded when she saw the beautiful dress. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

With the dresses bought and sent home, the Weasleys continued on their journey down Diagon Alley. Molly couldn't decide on what food Luna wanted for the reception, so she waited until the dresses were done, which they were now. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Molly's Shopping list was as follows: br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

i 1. Appetizer - Nuts and Fruit br / br / br / br / 

2. First course - Soup (Chowder) br / br / br / br / 

3. Second course - Entrée (Main Dish) (Salmon and Shrimp) br / br / br / br / 

4. Second course alternate - Relevés (Vegetables) br / br / br / br / 

5. Third course - Salad (Garden Salad) br / br / br / br / 

6. Fourth course - Cheese selection (Followed by the appropriate amount of wine) br / br / br / br / 

7. Fifth course - Entremet (Dessert) (Cake, biscuits, sweets for the children) /i br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Luna thought the menu was a bit elaborate, and very expensive, but they had hired a few house elves, and now all they needed were the ingredients. First, the appetizer. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Molly walked into a food store with a sign hanging over the door. 'Fresh Fruit - Imported directly from Salem!', it read. In a few moments time, Molly had Apparated back home with pecans, almonds, pistachios, oranges, apples, bananas, and an assortment of other fruits and nuts. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Ginny was assigned to get the soup, which she chose Chowder. After getting scallops, butter, potatoes, onions, milk, and pepper, she, too, Apparated home. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Molly re-appeared with a pop and came out of a shop with salmon and shrimp, ready for the elves. Luna chose a garden salad for the third course, and decided to experiment with the dressing. After giving sour cream, shredded carrot, plain yogurt, chopped green onions, diced radishes, finely chopped fresh parsley, crumbled blue cheese, and ground pepper to the elves, she Apparated back to Diagon Alley. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

It was truly chaos for the men, women popping in and out, throwing food at the elves as they went. Harry and Neville finally decided to go prepare the backyard. But that is a different story, which I shall tell when we are done with the question of the food. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Anyways, after Molly had selected the cheese and wine, (cottage and champagne) , it was time for the easiest, and perhaps most fun part. The dessert. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Luna went with Molly to get the cake, while Ginny and Lavender went to find sweets for the children. Gabrielle was off to find tiaras for them all. They were to meet back at the Twins' joke shop in two hours. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Molly pulled Luna into 'Magical Wedding Surprises', where they looked high and low for the perfect cake. Luna and Molly's jaws dropped at the sight of a cake that they passed. It was a four-layer white cake, with pearls sprinkled about and a cascading white strip of silk that met every cluster of peachy-pink roses that were placed here and there. It was perfect, indeed. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Ginny and Lavender, in the meanwhile, were stocking up on Sugar Quills, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Kaymar Keskle's Oddly-Flavored Biscuits, Pumpkin juice, and every wizarding candy imaginable, just for the few children that would attend. The flower girl was to be Penelope Clearwater's and Percy Weasley's daughter. The ring boy was supposed to be Joshua, but the replacement of Parvati Patil's and Seamus Finnigan's son was immediately put to use. Other than them, there were only six children attending. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Gabrielle was successful as she entered Witches Bridal. She was only to get three tiaras, for Hermione and Ginny refused to wear one. Luna's tiara wasn't a tiara at all, but a lovely white head-band that was encrusted with pearls. Lavender's was a diamond crown-type tiara gems scattered everywhere. And Gabrielle had, of course, chosen the best for herself. Three strings of expensive pearls lost themselves in her lustrous locks of wavy blonde hair. She smiled and said, "Perfect," to the cashier, who gave her the total. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

The women met back at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and after complimenting each other on their great finds, they apparated home to examine the back yard. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

And what a backyard it was. It had been magically expanded to fit more guests, and the lawn was lush and green. Flowers and roses were i everywhere /i , planted at every turn. Rose petals were sprinkled over the lawn, and a Koi pond with water lilies and flowering bushes around the edges sat near the edge of the lawn. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

An elegant white carpet stretched down the lawn, where it ended under an archway that had vines of ivy and little flowers crawling around the white poles. Lilies grew up along the edges of the carpet, and at the sight of the many flowers, Luna nearly fainted. "It's perfect," she whispered. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Harry, however, did not hear her. He was too busy sitting in a grove of trees near the edge of the lawn, wondering where his son was, and what he was doing. Bouncing on Dumbledore's knee somewhere, he supposed, but it never hurt to wonder. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Two weeks later, the wedding was to be in a day. Luna was sleeping mostly, gaining her rest. Fleur and Molly were in charge, shouting orders and cooking like mad. Neville was in a different little house in the front yard, for seeing the bride before the wedding was considered terrible luck. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

"Come, come, now, 'Arry! Zere is too much to do to be in your own vittle vorld!!" br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

Harry snapped out of his reverie and continued his grueling task of setting the large tables. br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

An hour later, Hermione crept in to Luna's room and gently shook her awake. "Luna," she briskly whispered, "your wedding is in two hours." br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 

br / br / br / br / 


	9. The Wedding

"Luna, stop fidgeting! You'll ruin your hair. And quit grabbing at your dress!" Molly was hysterical. In fact, she was more anxious than the bride herself! Luna just paced and sometimes sat down in an agitated silence. Molly, however, was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "Ginny," she squawked, "Hurry and put on your make-up. Dry those tears, dear. It's a happy day!" Molly pulled her daughter into a hurried embrace and rushed off to help with Her Majesty Gabrielle's hair.

Neville was as nervous, if not more nervous, than Molly. "Harry, tell me it's all a dream, or convince me to back out or something!" Ron and Harry exchanged glances. "Neville, it took you four years to pluck up the courage to ask Luna to marry you. Do you really want to back out now?" Harry questioned him. Neville instantly shut his mouth. "Now, Ron, we need to hurry and check on Dean."

The Wedding March resounded through the air as the organ played itself. It was perfect. Well, almost perfect, at least. The little flower girl stumbled and nearly hit a chair, but the rose petals were of a nice quality. Neville shifted from one foot to the other at the end of the aisle, eager to see Luna, but dreading exchanging vows. The bridesmaids floated down the rows of chairs. Ginny glanced down the rows on her left and right to see who was attending. She looked back at the alter and saw Justin Flitch-Fletchey in the preacher's position and Harry, who was trying to soothe Neville.

Suddenly, Ginny's attention was drawn back to the audience. Her vision snapped on a lovely woman in the back row, sitting on a rock. The Faerie Queen? Yes, it was indeed the revered queen herself. Staff in hand, butterfly on shoulder, wings and all, milky skin contrasting against fiery hair, it was truly her, wearing a flowing blue gown which gave her a most proud, dignified look. Ginny suppressed a snort. Leave it to Luna to have the gall to the invite the Faerie Queen. That wasn't the end of the surprises, though. Wonders of wonders! The Lady of the Lake was standing on the water of the pond in the corner, straining to see the bride.

Ginny was amazed that a lady as prideful as herself would come to a lowly wedding as theirs. And Ginny thought she saw the Forest Faerie hiding in some bushes. Ginny finally came to the end of the aisle and took her place behind Luna. It was time.

At the reception, Luna started showing off her silver ring, which even Gabrielle envied. Harry was laughing at Neville's ring, which resembled vines wrapping around his finger. Neville held his head high and proclaimed his endless love for Luna. The Lady of the Lake gave her quick blessing and had to quickly report to another urgent matter, promising to come back as soon as possible, but the Faerie Queen was staying for the whole reception. She was speaking with the Forest Faerie, who had, indeed, been hiding in the bushes. Nobody really heard what they were saying, for it was in the soft language of the Faeries, but they admired the melodious voice of the Queen and the sweet voice of the Forest Faerie.

The cake was delightful, as were the sweets. The little children giggled and played, but one little girl was sitting on the Faerie Queen's lap, quietly talking to her. The Forest Faerie was playing with the children, seemingly overcoming her shyness. The Lady of the Lake, who had just come back, was speaking with the bride and groom. Strange creatures were everywhere, Elves and Unicorns, and Luna had even invited a few Dwarves. Ginny swore she saw a Troll.

Now, you may remember that all weddings have there…erm…perks. This wedding's perk was in the form of two dozen garden gnomes coming up to see what the racket was. The outcome of this little perk was running, screaming, and the Forest Faerie positively shrieking in terror. Harry and Ron started throwing them in the air, with a disapproving Faerie Queen shaking her head behind them.

After the little squabble, it was time for dancing. Neville had (thankfully) improved on his dancing, and Luna only had her toes stepped on twice. Ginny spun around with Harry, laughing and emitting a few gasps as he dropped her and caught her right next to the ground. The Faerie Queen was dancing with one of the Elves, and they were quite a pair.

Now, you will be surprised that nobody noticed that right behind the punch table, in front of a few bushes and shrubs, probably many flowers, a figure stood. No, nobody even noticed the dark figure, in his long cloak with the long hood. But it was not long enough to hide a lock of silver-blonde hair. Nobody noticed that the figure was watching their every move. No, not one person, not even the Faerie Queen, noticed that Draco Malfoy was within their defensive perimeter. Not one.


	10. The Meeting

br / br / 

br / br / 

br / br / 

br / br / 

Mundungus Fletcher was a peculiar man. He was the type who would lie to save his own skin. He could change his loyalties in the blink of the eye. Salute to the general and then stab him in the back. That was how The Fletcher worked, sure as pie. br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Harry had a peculiar impression upon Mundungus. He only had to bribe, cajole, and threat, and suddenly, what he wanted was in front of him. This time though, he was pleading with Mundungus, asking him as kindly as possibly (which, no doubt, involved grovelling…). br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"Mundungus, listen. Gin's sick. I mean, you know how bad she is…I need to ask a favour," Harry smiled grimly as he sat across from a man that he'd otherwise rather not. Who would want to sit by a dirty, smelly, vile man? br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Mundungus glared at him suspiciously. "I suppose I'd like to know the favour before I accept, eh?" br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Harry smiled once again. "You can pull strings, right? I mean, you know the works?" Harry leaned forward in his chair, his words barely above a frantic whisper. br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Mundungus' eyes shadowed and he glared at Harry. "What do you mean by this, boy? What are you trying to say?" br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Harry rolled his eyes at Dung's sudden interrogation. "Do you know the people? Ugh…Dung, i do you know the Black Market? /i " br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Mundungus' eyes lit up and he smiled suddenly. "Now yer talkin' sense, boy. 'Course I do…How else do ya suppose I make my livin'? I know every seller from Lyin' Lydia to Cheatin' Charlie and every man in between. Why, just last week, Lydia stole a rare poison from the Parkinsons and sold it to Charlie...She told him she knew the appropriate price range (of course, she was lyin'...) and Charlie, knowing her personality, cheated her o' the price! Well, anyways, I consider myself at the top o' the Market, I do. Why?" He sudden looked suspicious and even scared. br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Harry smiled reassuringly, but it didn't calm Dung. "Mundungus, listen. A...fine businessman such as you should know that I would never disturb the inner workings. In fact, I need you to keep an eye out for an item that I need." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Dung chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "Well, I need to know the item and there should be a certain…profit…involved. A sort of binding contract, if you will. Just so's ya know that I'll be fair, right? Otherwise, something might just…slip…past my all-knowing eyes." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Harry rolled his eyes. He had been expecting this. What else could he do? br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"Alright, Mundungus, I'll set ten Galleons to bind the deal." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Dung cackled. "Ten Galleons? Hah! That's only for popular items, and this 'un must be rare if you're turning to the Market fer help!" br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"Twenty, then." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"Forty." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"Twenty-seven." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"Thirty-five." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"Thirty, final offer." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"Done. Now tell me the item." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"An egg…a dragon egg." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Dung laughed. "Easy. Which breed?" br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"Bronicous Beetle." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Dung's eyebrows met in confusion. "I've never heard of it. It's rare, yes? Let's say you put down five more Galle-" br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"Not a chance." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"Fine." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Mundungus hurried down a not-so-busy street of Knockturn Alley and stopped at a weathered shop named "Borgin & Burke's." He knocked three times - the first two times fast, followed by a pause, and a staccato knock, with just a tap of the finger. The sign that proclaimed the shop open turned around and the door swung open to reveal an oily-mannered man who led him into the back room of the shop. br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"No, no, and no. Dung, I know you better than that." The man held up his hands and started shooing Mundungus out of the shop, saying, "You're just trying to cheat me of money, time, and resources. There's no such thing as a Bronicous Beetle Dragon and you know it. I don't want any part of this deal. No." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

After being rudely evicted, Mundungus continued along the alleyway, stopping only to hurriedly glance at the shop signs. He kicked the door of a dingy little store open and pushed his way past dried unicorn ears and toenails and the like that were in cauldrons and shelves that were mounted to the wall. He smiled as an old, larger-than-usual gypsy bustled out of the backroom and, upon seeing him, bustled right back in. br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"I'm not in the Market anymore, Dung...at least, not when you're around." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Mundungus Apparated to the Weasley's backyard where several men were cleaning up stray flowers, paper cups, folding chairs, and other remnants of the wedding. After getting a hold of Harry's arm, he pulled him into a corner. br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"Ah, Harry, I'm really sunk. None in the Market want to help…I don't know what to do." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Harry looked at Mundungus, smiling sadly and disappointedly. "How many people did you ask? Don't give up so easily…there's quite an…expensive…reward. Please, do keep trying." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Dung looked around the backyard uneasily, wondering what he should do. Should he tell the truth? Should he continue searching on the Black Market, knowing he would never find what Harry was asking of him? Should he not even respond and say he couldn't find anything but then turn around and charge more searching fees? Should he flee? No, he would do what he had been planning from the start. Better stick to plan than change it around…too much, at least. br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

Dung suddenly appeared in a location far away from London. He was far from Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and even Durmstang and Beauxbatons. He hurried through a small area of Romania, occasionally passing a road that no doubt led to Dragon Nests. He suddenly stopped at one road, smiling. It led to a highly respected Dragon Observatory that just so happened to hold one one of the only rare dragons known to man. None of the creatures in the observatory had laid an egg, though… i as far as anybody except for Mundungus knew /i …and Mundungus wanted to claim his rightful property, now. br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

After retrieving a large, purplish-brown egg that was spotted with greenish things, Dung placed it in his cloak and snuck into the forest. He pulled out of his pocket a page that read: br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

i Traconis Vaximous is a rare disease that has only resulted in death. The only treatment is in the egg of the extremely reclusive Bronicous Beetle Dragon, which only lays one egg a year, and only 3 eggs have been recovered in the past 50 years. One has hatched, the other broken, and the last is priced extremely high. The symptoms include a continuous cough, a low blood pressure, and dulling eyes. /i br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

"Hmmm… i the last is priced extremely high /i …I'm sure someone will buy this for more than Potter would ever pay me." br / br / br / 

br / br / br / 

And with that, Mundungus Fletcher disappeared into the night, holding a Bronicous Beetle Dragon egg, with every intention of either selling it for half a million Galleons or throwing it into the sea. br / br / br / 


End file.
